Blanket Fort
by Dodonchaka
Summary: 8027 smut. Tsuna stays over at Yamamoto's house, and stuff happens. You can consider this a sequel to my other story Snowbound if you want to. But both could be read as one whole story (i consider it a sequel at least)
1. Chapter 1

"Tsu-su!" Yamamoto chirped, flinging a blanket over the unsuspecting brunette.

Tsuna, who was busy reading one of Yamamoto's baseball mangas, nearly shrieked when the unfamiliar cloth covered his body. He suddenly felt Yamamoto's arms squeeze the brunette, who was still covered in Yamamoto's abnormally large blanket. The two were sitting on a futon that was sprawled across the floor of Yamamoto's bedroom.

"Yama…moto… I-I can't…" Tsuna gasped. Yamamoto instantly released his grip and lifted up the blanket, uncovering the brunette's face.

"You jerk," Tsuna muttered, pouting slightly, crossing his arms over his pajamas, which consisted of a simple white t-shirt and boxers.

"Sorry, sorry," Yamamoto chuckled, scratching his cheek modestly. The older teen was also wearing a simple t-shirt and boxers. Tsuna realized that he was still clutching onto Yamamoto's baseball manga, tightly.

"Hie, I ruined it…" Tsuna gasped, holding onto the rumpled book. Yamamoto just laughed, taking the book and flinging it to the side. The black haired teenager then placed his lips, casually, onto the brunette's nose.

Tsuna sniffed innocently.

"That tickled…" he mumbled scratching his nose, which made Yamamoto smile due to how cute the boy looked.

"Want another?" Yamamoto said, grinning as he leaned closer to Tsuna's face. Tsuna placed a finger on Yamamoto's eager lips and smiled softly.

"Maybe later."

"…Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, his tongue accidentally licking the boy's finger.

"Hm?"

"Your breath smells like sushi," Yamamoto snickered, gazing adoringly at the brunette as he flushed.

"I-I didn't brush my teeth yet," Tsuna said, standing up, avoiding Yamamoto's smiling eyes. Without another word Tsuna made his way to the bathroom door. The black haired teen watched as the other boy walked into the bathroom. Yamamoto gazed over to Tsuna's duffel bag and wondered if Tsuna's toothbrush was still inside it. Soon enough, Tsuna returned with an embarrassed smile. "I-I forgot my toothbrush."

"I know you did." Yamamoto grinned, as he watched the boy walk to his duffel bag to take out his toilet kit. "Now don't forget to actually brush your teeth," Yamamoto joked.

"S-Shut up," Tsuna said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Yamamoto chuckled to himself, before sprawling over the bed. He yawned. His mind began wandering to sushi, baseball, and then thoughts of Tsuna and what he looked like while he was brushing his teeth. He thought about how Tsuna would smile innocently in front of the mirror, with his toothbrush in hand. The thought of it made Yamamoto want to squeeze something. The boy reached other and grabbed the nearest pillow and snuggled into it, imagining it as his little Tsuna.

Suddenly, a random idea came to the black haired teenager. He immediately stood up and looked around his room, before smiling to himself.

After about five minutes or so, in the bathroom, Tsuna opened the door and peered into Yamamoto's room. To his surprise, the light in the room was turned off. Even without the light, Tsuna noticed a strange lump on the futon.

"Surprise!" Tsuna heard Yamamoto's voice call out to him. His voice was coming from inside the lump on the futon.

"Uhm…" Tsuna muttered. "What are you doing…?"

"I made a blanket fort!" He heard Yamamoto say. Suddenly there was a flicker of light inside the 'fort.' "The darn flashlight is almost outta batt…"

When the flashlight finally stopped flickering, Tsuna could see Yamamoto's silhouette under the blanket… tent that he made. Tsuna watched as Yamamoto innocently poked his head out of the blanket, smiling sweetly at the boy.

"Wanna come in?" Yamamoto asked happily. Tsuna smiled back at him and crawled into the fort with the older teenager.

"How'd you do this?" Tsuna asked, once he was inside Yamamoto's little blanket tent. The tent was surprisingly roomy, big enough to fit the two boys inside. The flashlight was standing upright in the corner of the tent where Yamamoto and Tsuna couldn't bump into it easily.

"You mean this fort thing?"

"Yea."

"…You've never made a blanket fort when you were a kid?" Yamamoto asked, taken aback from Tsuna's claim. Tsuna, who was sitting cross legged in front of Yamamoto, shook his head. "Didn't your dad teach you when you were young?" Yamamoto chuckled.

"… My dad was never around, remember?"

Yamamoto's smile faded, somewhat. He scratched his head meekly. "R-Right… Sorry Tsu—"

Before Yamamoto could finish his sentence, Tsuna leaned forward and gave the other teen a quick peck on his mouth. Because of Tsuna's height, and the dark, he missed and he ended up barely kissing Yamamoto's bottom lip.

"Didn't I tell you to never stop smiling?" Tsuna said with his own cheeky little smile. Yamamoto placed both his hands on Tsuna's cheeks, pressing their foreheads together.

"Sorry," Yamamoto said in a teasing voice.

"And quit apologizing, geez," Tsuna mumbled, caressing Yamamoto's hands that held his cheeks. The brunette's breath caressed the other's neck which sent shivers down the black haired boy's spine. The tent suddenly felt a whole lot warmer. Their lips were painfully close, dying to meet each other. Soon, Yamamoto pulled the brunette closer to him.

He placed another peck on Tsuna's nose. The brunette sniffed again, much to the other's amusement.

"I told you I'd give you another," Yamamoto chuckled, lovingly. He felt the younger boy's mouth curve into a smile.

"You're such a tease…" Tsuna muttered. Yamamoto laughed softly, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, hugging the boy. He buried his head onto Tsuna's shoulder, perfectly content with everything.

"You sure are laughing a lot tonight," Tsuna noted.

"'Cause I'm happy!" Yamamoto exclaimed, his voice muffled by Tsuna's shoulder. He snuggled in closer to the boy. "You make me happy~"

Yamamoto felt the brunette rest his head against his neck. It was warm.

"You… make me happy too."

Yamamoto felt Tsuna pull away, his face now in front of his own. Tsuna's eyes closed and he leaned forward. Yamamoto smiled and bent down to meet the other boy's lips. To his surprise, he felt something press against his nose.

"Gotcha~" Tsuna laughed. Yamamoto, unable to wait anymore, placed his hand on Tsuna's chin and led the brunette's lips to his own. Tsuna's mouth was warm, yet minty at the same time.

Yamamoto felt Tsuna's hands grip onto his t-shirt, and when Yamamoto opened his eyes, slightly, he mentally smiled at the boy's flustered expression.

He smothered Tsuna's mouth with soft kisses, before he licked the boy's lips, asking him for permission to enter. In response, Yamamoto felt Tsuna's mouth open slightly, and meekly. He slid his tongue into the boy's mouth and cherished the taste of his partner. Their tongues met awkwardly, flopping over each other, unsure of what to do.

Yamamoto withdrew his tongue back into his mouth, kissed the boy once more, and smiled. He gazed at Tsuna, who was making a shy, embarrassed smile. Their lips were still touching, just not kissing. Just smiling at each other, like the awkward couple they were.

"You're so cute," Yamamoto chirped softly, pressing his lips onto the boy's forehead. Tsuna made a soft happy hum as he buried his face into Yamamoto's chest. Yamamoto suddenly felt Tsuna's warm hands on his waist. They went under Yamamoto's shirt and continued to caress Yamamoto's sculpted body, until his shirt was over his head. Yamamoto hastily tossed his shirt aside; Tsuna's face still buried in between the older male's pectorals.

"You smell damp," Tsuna whispered, suddenly.

"I-Is that a good thing?" Yamamoto laughed nervously. He felt the younger boy nod into his chest.

"It's like the morning after it rains. Refreshing, cool, and… happy."

"I-I don't think you can _smell_ happy."

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with his huge, round, innocent ochre eyes. "But you smell happy," Tsuna protested. Yamamoto smiled.

He placed another, loving kiss on Tsuna's lips. "Whatever you say."

Yamamoto held the younger boy in his arms, their tongues meeting again. The older teen kissed deeper than before, intoxicated from the taste of his partner. He felt Tsuna moan through his lips, and felt the moan echo into his mouth.

Still holding onto Tsuna's back, Yamamoto leaned forward even further, carrying the brunette, carefully, to the futon. He gently placed Tsuna onto the bedding, lips not breaking contact, before he slyly lifted the boy's shirt.

Tsuna suddenly broke off the kiss, much to Yamamoto's disappointment.

"I-I can take it off myself…" Tsuna stammered, awkwardly. Yamamoto, who was on top of Tsuna, waited anxiously for the boy to take off his shirt. Once it was off, he wasted no time placing his lips back onto Tsuna's.

Yamamoto's mouth soon began to, slowly, trail off of Tsuna's mouth. Instead, it moved towards Tsuna's exposed neck. He licked it a few times, before he nibbled the skin gently. Yamamoto was rewarded with a soft, cute, little moan that escaped Tsuna's tender mouth. The older teen felt Tsuna's hands stroking his body; his hands caressing shoulders, pectorals, abs, and lower back.

"Ummf," Yamamoto suddenly moaned, when he felt something brush up against his groin.

"I-It was an accident…" Tsuna stuttered instantly.

"O-Of course it was," Yamamoto teased, even though he was just as flustered as Tsuna.

"Really!" Tsuna protested.

Yamamoto suddenly grabbed onto Tsuna's wrist. Wordlessly, Yamamoto placed Tsuna's hand on his abs, and slowly slid the boy's hand down to his waist until it eventually brushed up against Yamamoto's crotch again. The black haired teenager watched in amusement as the younger boy began blushing even harder than before.

"Y-Yama—"

Yamamoto kissed the brunette, still holding onto Tsuna's hand. He led Tsuna's hand underneath his boxers, and felt the younger boy twitch the moment Tsuna's hand touched Yamamoto's member.

"You're so… adorable…" Yamamoto gasped, once they broke off the kiss once more. Tsuna, who was deeply flustered, was looking off at the side. He was trying to avoid Yamamoto's gaze, which worried, and frightened the older male. "What's wrong…?"

"I-It was hard…"

Yamamoto laughed and stroked the younger boy's face adoringly. "Of course it is, what did you expect?"

Tsuna shook his head. Yamamoto suddenly felt Tsuna's hand wrap around his member, which sent shivers down the older male's spine.

"A-And it's long and kinda thick… H-How am I supposed to…?" Tsuna muttered, his voice trailing off at the end.

"Supposed to…?" Yamamoto mumbled, taking pride in the fact that Tsuna called him 'long' and 'thick.'

Tsuna groaned. "Cmon… you know…"

Yamamoto snickered, somewhat embarrassed. "You don't have to…"

"O-Of course I have to. I mean, I want to…"

"Tsuna, why are you making this so awkward?" Yamamoto chuckled, feeling his face flush. It was much better to do these things in the heat of the moment, rather than talking awkwardly about it.

"I'm just scared. I mean…I just don't want to disappoint you and well, you're… you know… I-I just don't want to disappoint…"

Yamamoto looked at the flustered boy underneath him. Seeing Tsuna so flustered, and vulnerable, was simply too much. Without replying to Tsuna's statement, Yamamoto bent down and kissed Tsuna's stomach. He caressed the younger male's thighs, slowly removing his boxers much to the other's dismay.

Tsuna was panting quite loudly, which aroused Yamamoto even more. Once Tsuna's boxers were removed, Yamamoto wasted no time enveloping Tsuna's dick with his mouth.

Being as inexperienced as he was, Yamamoto tried to go as deep as he possibly could, but he only managed to choke himself. He backed his head away and coughed a few times, feeling embarrassed and shameful over his failure. He refused to look at Tsuna because he was scared of his reaction.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna exclaimed, softly. Yamamoto smiled, feeling the shame and embarrassment fade away almost instantly.

"Sorry for what silly?"

"I dunno… I just am…"

Yamamoto made no reply, because he was already back to pleasuring Tsuna's member. This time he took things a bit more slowly, licking and sucking the very top of Tsuna's dick, before licking the sides. After licking it a few times over, he placed his mouth over Tsuna's schlong and slowly covered his dick with his mouth inch by inch.

"Mmmmmpmh," Tsuna moaned, his voice muffled by his hand.

Tsuna tasted surprisingly sweet. The kind natural sweetness you get from honey or nectar. It definitely tasted different from licking your fingers.

Yamamoto continued to bob his head up and down, occasionally picking up speed. When he got used to the feeling of Tsuna inside his mouth, he decided to go deeper, but more cautiously rather than last time. The deeper he got, the more Tsuna moaned which aroused the older male greatly. Tsuna even started to buck his hips unintentionally, which Yamamoto figured was a good thing. Feeling confident, Yamamoto attempted to take in Tsuna's entire member. As he attempted to deepthroat the boy, Tsuna, unable to take it anymore, thrusted once, but violently, into the boy's mouth.

Yamamoto backed away, coughing from the sudden movement. Well, at least he managed to deepthroat Tsuna's dick, even if it lasted for a second or two.

"HIEE! I'm so sorry!" Tsuna said, a bit too loudly, cupping Yamamoto's face with his hands.

"I'm guessing it felt good?" Yamamoto chuckled, feeling his face flush. Tsuna smiled. He gently pushed the older teen off of him, as he began to sit up. Yamamoto was now sitting back on his elbows with his legs wide apart.

Yamamoto closed his eyes and waited. Soon enough, he felt something warm and wet cover the head of his member and he barely managed to stifle a moan. Not only that, but there was a certain suction that wrapped around his dick as Tsuna played with it. It took great restraint for Yamamoto to not thrust softly as Tsuna sucked, and he was amazed with how Tsuna managed to go through it without much hip movement.

The warm and wet feeling never left, and the deeper Tsuna went, the more suction there was on the head of his dick. Yamamoto never felt such a strong urge to thrust until now. All of the sudden, there was great pressure on the head of his member as he felt Tsuna's lips cover his entire length.

Yamamoto moaned, his hands clutching onto the futon. He couldn't take it anymore. He began thrusting softly, and figured that he'll apologize later. To his surprise Tsuna began deepthroating again, and again, and again. Yamamoto moaned even louder, and pretty soon he cupped Tsuna's face and lifted him off of his length.

"…I-It didn't feel good?" Tsuna half whispered, half whimpered.

"A-Are you kidding? I couldn't have asked for more," Yamamoto panted. Tsuna said nothing as he climbed over Yamamoto's legs. "Tsuna?"

The younger male still made no reply as he positioned himself in between Yamamoto's legs. Both young males were sitting upright, Tsuna was just sitting on the older male's thighs.

"Tsuna are you—"

Yamamoto felt Tsuna grip onto Yamamoto's eager member. He gulped, mixed with feelings of lust, love, and worry. He was assuming what was coming next.

"W-Wait… I didn't, you know, prepare you yet…" He sighed awkwardly.

All of the sudden, Yamamoto felt something extremely tight envelope the tip of his length's head. The two boys both moaned at the same time, and rather loudly. Tsuna buried his head onto Yamamoto's shoulder, wrapping his small arms around the strong, chiseled male.

"Ts-Tsu-n-na," Yamamoto barely managed to utter out. He felt the extreme tightness that enveloped his length cover more of his dick and whined in ecstasy.

"Unngh," Tsuna whimpered. Yamamoto wanted to tell the younger boy that he didn't have to do this. That they didn't need to do this. And he was about to lift the boy off of his dick when Tsuna suddenly undulated over him.

"Sh-Shit…" Yamamoto panted. Tsuna, still burying his face onto Yamamoto's shoulder, began to lift himself up, and slammed himself down onto Yamamoto's dick. The older male felt Tsuna's grip get tighter with each dunk. Yamamoto, drunk off of the pleasure he was feeling, placed his hands on Tsuna's waist in order to support the other male's efforts. Yamamoto has never felt such ecstasy. He began licking Tsuna's neck as the younger male continued to ride the older male.

Suddenly, Yamamoto felt something wet on his shoulder. Immediately, without hesitation, he lifted the boy off of his member and gazed at his partner's face. Tsuna was crying.

"I-I-I…" Yamamoto stuttered stupidly. He felt a guilty tug in his heart as he wiped away the tears that fell from Tsuna's eyes. Without another word, he squeezed the boy close to his chest, feeling the younger male's cute steady heartbeat. "I'm so sorry… so sorry… It must have hurt so much and I didn't—"

Yamamoto once again felt something soft press against his lips.

"Didn't I tell you to not ever stop smiling? And stop apologizing? Geez you never listen," Tsuna laughed, despite the little droplets of tears that were apparent in his eyes. Yamamoto was about to apologize again, but Tsuna placed thumb on his partner's mouth, cupping Yamamoto's face with the palm of his hands. "I don't want you to feel sad, okay? Or guilty, or anything. This is what I want…"

Tsuna once again allowed himself to be penetrated, sitting back on Yamamoto's length. Yamamoto felt his dick twitching with anticipation. Tsuna, his arms still wrapped around his partner's torso, began planting soft kisses on his neck as he bounced up and down.

Yamamoto hugged the younger boy, for no particular reason other than love. He let out several moans as Tsuna began nipping his neck. Tsuna occasionally made soft whimpers and moans of his own which greatly aroused the black haired adolescent. Yamamoto couldn't help but to feel guilty over the fact that he found pleasure hearing Tsuna's whimpers.

Yamamoto soon grew tired of sitting around and letting Tsuna do all the work. Plus he had the uncontrollable urge to thrust, which was hard to do sitting upright.

Still hugging the younger boy, he gently laid him on the futon, licking Tsuna's top lips. Yamamoto was still inside the younger male, who caressed the bigger male's torso. They kissed again, letting their tongues and saliva slide over each other.

The black haired adolescent began thrusting slowly, still kissing the brunette fondly. Yamamoto stroked the boy's soft skin, still cradling his lover. He felt soft hands caress his neck that traveled down to his back. Tsuna pulled Yamamoto closer so that their bare chests met. They broke off the kiss; instead, Yamamoto started nibbling Tsuna's neck again, still thrusting all the while.

Yamamoto began thrusting faster, plunging his member as deep as he could into the smaller boy. They both moaned, in sync with one another.

Suddenly Tsuna made a startled gasp, surprising Yamamoto, who stopped thrusting out of concern.

"Uhh…"

"H-Hey," Tsuna stammered. "Why'd you stop?"

"You scared me… I thought I hurt you or something."

"Hah," Tsuna scoffed. "I told you already not to worry. You really don't like listening hah?" Tsuna said, pinching Yamamoto's cheeks.

"Ah, that hurts Tsu-su."

Tsuna placed a quick kiss on Yamamoto's nose, followed by another kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry about hurting me okay? I'm fine, really! Especially after… that…" Tsuna said, his voice trailing off at the end. Tsuna's hands found their way to Yamamoto's waist, pulling him closer, gesturing the other teen to start thrusting.

He thrusted once more, digging himself as deep as he could into the younger boy, hitting the same spot again. Tsuna let out a pleasurable moan, shivering slightly. Yamamoto snickered, knowing full well where he just hit.

"…More…" Tsuna moaned. Feeling aroused and powerful from Tsuna's remark, Yamamoto began thrusting harder faster. He continuously slammed his hips onto Tsuna's, each time he was rewarded by a happy whine made by the younger male. Yamamoto felt pressure building on his dick, feeling a bit too excited from Tsuna's reactions. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

As he thought this, Tsuna let out a shriek, which was muffled by his arm. He felt something warm and sticky explode onto his chest. Yamamoto smiled cheekily at his lover, who was panting slightly, covered by a shower of his own semen.

"Wow, this much just from me being inside you?" Yamamoto teased.

"S-Shut up."

He hugged the boy again, feeling Tsuna's cum on his skin as he pulled the boy closer. Their torsos were touching, with a hot sticky mess sandwiched in between them. He kissed the boy again, licking the interior of Tsuna's mouth

He began slamming his hips again, not bothering to hold back. He felt the building pressure on his length again.

"Ah, Tsuna… I-I'm going to…"

He began to focus on power rather than speed. His thrusts were slower, but each thrust dug his dick as deep as it could go, making a loud smack upon contact with Tsuna's ass. He gritted his teeth. He felt the familiar sensation of something trying to burst out of his length. It was almost painful to try to hold it back.

Tsuna was squeezing Yamamoto's body, letting out shameless moans each time Yamamoto slammed his hips into Tsuna. The brunet's body tensed, and in response so did his hole, making it tighter. Friction and tightness increased, as well as the amount of pleasure Yamamoto felt.

"Ah, T-Tsuna," Yamamoto moaned, his voice muffled by Tsuna's lips. He let out another loud moan as he felt himself explode inside the younger boy.

Panting, allowed himself to collapse on top of the younger boy. He was still inside Tsuna, too lazy to pull it out. He felt his man gravy drip out of brunette's ass, as he kissed the boy once more.

"Ungh," Tsuna groaned. "You're crushing me…" Yamamoto made no reply. Instead he squeezed the boy tighter, loving the skin contact between them.

"I… feel like sleeping…" Yamamoto said, snuggling the younger boy.

"Shouldn't we uh… clean ourselves up?" Tsuna mumbled meekly. "I-I feel sticky."

"I like sticky," Yamamoto responded, cherishing the feeling of Tsuna's mess on his chest.

"What if your dad walks in on us tomorrow… like this…?"

"Don't worry about it…"

Tsuna sighed. He nuzzled his face into Yamamoto's neck and closed his eyes.

"Hey Yamamoto?"

There was no reply. Tsuna figured that the older teen must have fallen asleep. Tsuna smiled, cherishing Yamamoto's warmth and smell before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

**First KHR smut. First 8027 smut. 2nd smut fanfic I wrote overall...**

**Yes, i am an inexperienced smut writer but oh well. Screw it (... was that a pun?)**

**As always, I do not own these characters, BUT IF I DID O SWEET MAMA :D**

**I wonder if I should make a cutesy little sequel for this... hm.**

**My need for this pairing is as strong as ever... seriously... ungh. Thanks for ilYamaTsuna for casually providing feedback for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna woke up with a quiet yawn, wiping his eyes as he did. Yamamoto was still on top of him, still fast asleep from last night's glorious adventures.

The semen on their bodies dried up, acting like glue that, literally, stuck the two lovers together. To Tsuna's amazement, he still felt something inside of his ass. Yamamoto was still inside him, he didn't even bother taking it out.

"Baka…" Tsuna insulted, although he was smiling cutely at the sleeping face next to him.

"That's not very nice," Yamamoto replied, much to Tsuna's surprise.

"EH?! You're awake?!"

"Way before you woke up," Yamamoto chuckled, nipping Tsuna's earlobe.

The two boys were still naked, and they wrecked of cum.

"Yamamoto… can you pull it out now," Tsuna mumbled, slightly embarrassed that he had to ask such a thing.

"No can do," Yamamoto chirped. Tsuna flushed not bothering to hide his confused face.

"What do you mean…"

"It's stuck!" Yamamoto laughed happily. He moved his hips a bit and Tsuna felt a little bit of pain. The friction made by the dry cum was pretty painful. Tsuna wondered just how much cum Yamamoto exploded into the brunette. The younger boy remembered feeling a whole load of it managing to splatter and drip out of his ass when it happened as well as it going inside him. And they didn't clean up. And Yamamoto was still inside him. And now that the cum was dry…

"W-We're stuck?"

"Yup!~" Yamamoto hummed, kissing Tsuna's cute little mouth once.

"I told you we should've cleaned up." Tsuna groaned, feeling uncomfortable with their predicament. Even their torsos were glued together by Tsuna's load from last night, which Tsuna secretly liked. He liked it when their chests touched.

"We will," Yamamoto said.

The older male hugged Tsuna's naked body, lifting him up. In response, Tsuna wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's head for support. Yamamoto, now sitting upright and holding a very embarrassed Tsuna, began to stand up. As he stood up, his hands went down to hold Tsuna's thighs.

Tsuna' face was agonizingly close to Yamamoto's. Looking at Yamamoto this close made the boy somewhat flustered. He was unfairly handsome. Curse his genes.

"Tsuna, you're face is in the way," Yamamoto said as he began walking.

"Sorry," Tsuna mumbled, placing his head on Yamamoto's shoulder. He felt Yamamoto kiss his neck once as they made their way to the bathroom.

Because Yamamoto's arms were occupied carrying Tsuna, it was up to the brunette to open the bathroom and shower door. Tsuna snuck a glance at the bathroom mirror as they walked past it.

"We look so dumb right now…" Tsuna muttered, thinking about their current position. The younger male could practically feel his partner smiling.

"I think we look cute," Yamamoto chuckled. "Like a married couple!"

"Y-You're so optimistic…"

Yamamoto responded by nuzzling into Tsuna's shoulder and stroking his thighs.

"Maa maa Tsuna, that's a good thing. By the way, could you turn on the water? My hands are full." Yamamoto laughed.

Wordlessly, Tsuna spun around slightly, just enough so he could see the knob and turned it accordingly.

The water fell on them in a graceful, cute manner, like little dancing flower petals. Soon enough the semen began to feel sticky again. Some of it chipped off once it came into contact with the water, whilst the rest of it became sticky again. Not as sticky as 'fresh' cum, but sticky nonetheless.

Tsuna attempted to avoid Yamamoto's hazel eyes, knowing that if he looked into them, he'd feel aroused again. Yamamoto on the other hand was gazing lovingly at the boy's face, cherishing this moment he had with him.

Soon the little rivulets of water made their way to Tsuna's ass. It took a while but eventually Tsuna could feel the cum around the rim of his hole begin to get sticky again.

"Okay, you can take it out now," Tsuna said, before Yamamoto crashed his lips onto Tsuna's again. Yamamoto leaned forward slightly, so that Tsuna's back was against the wall. Tsuna felt something grow inside his ass and he already knew what it was.

"Sorry Tsuna," Yamamoto exhaled, clearly not sorry for anything. Tsuna looked Yamamoto's face which looked irresistibly aroused and lustful. The older male then slowly started to lick Tsuna's chin. His tongue went up, aggravatingly slowly, until he licked both of Tsuna's lips.

Tsuna felt himself get hard again. He also felt Yamamoto's member as hard as it was yesterday.

"You're too cute…" Yamamoto exhaled, as if trying to explain his actions. "And it's the morning after all."

Without another word, Yamamoto began bucking his hips. Tsuna didn't bother trying to hide his lust, and started to bite his partner's collarbone. Yamamoto moaned rather loudly, thrusting a slightly faster than before. With every thrust, Tsuna bounced, with a aroused expression on his face, against the wall. It didn't take long for the older male to find Tsuna's sweet spot again. The brunette shivered in euphoria and moaned his partner's name several times.

Yamamoto, hornier than an aphrodisiac, mashed his lips against Tsuna's again. They flopped their tongues lazily against each other, letting their instincts control their actions. Saliva dripped from both hungry boys' mouths, especially Tsuna's, who frequently moaned in pure pleasure after having his sweet spot brushed upon again and again. The water from the shower still fell on them softly, like soft drizzling rain.

Suddenly Yamamoto broke off the kiss, placing one of his hands over Tsuna's mouth. He stopped thrusting, and Tsuna wondered what his lover was doing.

"Turn off the water," Yamamoto whispered, urgently. Tsuna nodded, the horny look on his face dissipating almost immediately. Tsuna turned off the knob and waited for Yamamoto's command.

They stood awkwardly like that for a few more moments before Tsuna finally understood what was wrong.

There were footsteps downstairs.

A few seconds later a loud voice boomed from downstairs.

"Takeshi! I'm home! You miss me boy?!" Yamamoto's father hollered.

Tsuna stared, wide eyed, at Yamamoto and the boy looked back with equally panicked eyes.

"I-I thought you said he'd be gone for two days," Tsuna whispered.

"I thought so too…" Yamamoto whispered back. The worried expression on Yamamoto's face disappeared, and instead a look of confidence formed. He winked at Tsuna, causing the other teen to blush.

"Welcome home dad!" Yamamoto hollered back to his father. "Turn the water back on," he whispered to his partner. Obediently, Tsuna turned the knob on again.

The two boys listened to heavy footsteps walk up the stairs.

"D'you miss me boy?!"

"Course dad!"

Yamamoto suddenly thrusted once more, almost causing Tsuna to squeal in pleasure.

_Dammit Yamamoto_, Tsuna thought to himself, biting the insides of his mouth to stop himself from making noise.

"Sorry Tsuna," Yamamoto whispered, "I couldn't help it."

The older male kissed Tsuna again on the lips.

"P-Please tell me you locked the door to your room…" Tsuna whispered, still extremely scared and worried about the current predicament.

Yamamoto shrugged casually, much to Tsuna's dismay. "I guess we'll find out," Yamamoto chirped, kissing Tsuna's bottom lip.

"Y-Yamam-moto!" Tsuna whined worriedly, as quiet as possible. Yamamoto responded by pushing himself deeper into Tsuna. The brunette wiggled in ecstasy, unable to contain his moans, which were muffled by Yamamoto's hand.

"Shhh," Yamamoto hushed. "T-Try to be quiet," he said thrusting again.

"E-Easy for you to say," Tsuna whispered back.

The two males heard Yamamoto's father effortlessly open the door to Yamamoto's room.

"I can't believe this…" Tsuna whined. Yamamoto smiled at him, giving him another peck on the mouth. "D-Did you at least lock the door to the bathroom?"

Yamamoto grinned cheekily at the younger boy. "My hands were full."

"Boy? Where are you?"

"In the showers dad!"

"Good 'cause it _stinks_ in here!" Yamamoto and Tsuna smiled, embarrassingly, at each other. Thankfully, the blanket fort they made was still intact, and Tsuna's clothes were hidden away inside it. "What have you been doing boy?"

Yamamoto bit his lip. "Tsuna, what smells like cum?"

"W-What?"

"Boy?!" Yamamoto's dad hollered. Yamamoto eyed Tsuna desperately.

"A retainer?" Tsuna whispered nervously.

"A friend came over the other day and dropped his retainer somewhere in my room!" Yamamoto yelled back. The older male eyed Tsuna again, giving him one of his charming smiles before thrusting once more. "Sorry, I can't control myself," Yamamoto whispered into Tsuna's ear.

"A retainer?!" Yamamoto's dad questioned. Tsuna groaned. There was no way he would fall for this. The brunette mentally recited a prayer, asking some divine deity to _not_ let Yamamoto's father enter the bathroom.

"Yup!"

"Boy, that retainer must have been _old_ or rotten er something. It really smells in here. Smells like…" There was a sudden pause. "Never mind! Just be sure to clean your room! Seriously!"

"Will do dad!" Yamamoto hollered back, digging himself deeper and faster into Tsuna's hole. Tsuna was moaning uncontrollably, which were muffled by Yamamoto's hand.

"Unngh," Tsuna moaned.

"Boy?!"

"Y-Yes?" Yamamoto said, panting from the sexual deeds he was doing.

"I got you yer favorite! Be sure to come down and eat afterwards yea?" Yamamoto's father said, his footsteps making their way out of Yamamoto's room.

"Y-Yea," Yamamoto half-exhaled half-hollered to his dad, relieved that his dad was leaving. He accidentally slammed himself too deep inside Tsuna, and instead of brushing his sweet spot gently, Yamamoto poked it mercilessly. Tsuna opened his mouth ready to let an extremely loud, and horny, moan to escape his lips. Just as he did, the quick thinking baseball idol slammed his open mouth onto Tsuna's. The brunette still moaned, and rather loudly at that, but it was muffled nicely between Yamamoto's mouth and tongue.

Unable to hold back any more, Yamamoto power slammed his hips onto Tsuna's hole. Each time, Tsuna bounced against the wall shivering in euphoria. His head accidentally banged against the wall several times, which made a semi-loud noise, but both teens were too aroused to care. Yamamoto was kept on smashing Tsuna's prostate, causing the brunette to moan and groan shamelessly, and continuously. Their mouths were still glued together, muffling both boy's loud moans as Yamamoto continued to pound Tsuna senselessly, and mercilessly.

They broke off the kiss, panting as Yamamoto increased his speed. The older male moved his hands upward and hugged the brunette, no longer holding Tsuna's thighs. Tsuna's arms moved underneath Yamamoto's pulling the boy closer into him. The younger boy felt the familiar sensation of heat burning in his crotch area. He bit his lip, trying desperately to keep his release at bay.

Yamamoto suddenly flipped the boy around making Tsuna's back face the older teen. The black haired teenager wrapped one of his arms around Tsuna, grabbing onto one of his man boobs. The other hand gripped onto Tsuna's length, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. Yamamoto started licking and kissing Tsuna's shoulder, muffling his own moans. Tsuna bit his lip in frustration. The burning sensation was stronger than ever, and it was agonizing to try to keep himself in control.

Yamamoto flipped the boy around again, giving into his desire to kiss the boy. He planted his lips onto Tsuna's again and then broke off almost immediately, pressing their foreheads together, panting.

Tsuna came first. He accidentally ended up shooting his mess onto his face. Some of Tsuna's cum even managed to land on Yamamoto's face, who winced at the sudden warmth. Messy saliva fell from Tsuna's mouth, mixing with little bits of his own semen that managed to land on his face, only to be licked and cleaned by Yamamoto's tongue.

Soon enough, Yamamoto moaned something quite loudly, muffled by Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna felt Yamamoto's voice echoing inside his mouth. Their tongues were hugging and sliding over each other, with something sticky in between. Then Tsuna felt something explode inside him again. It was a lot more than last night, which Tsuna thought was strange. Yamamoto's body sure knew how to replace its cum supply rather quickly.

Finally, Tsuna felt Yamamoto's member exit his hole. Almost immediately, Tsuna felt a load of sticky fluid drip and slide out of his ass.

"D-Damn…" Yamamoto cursed, panting from exploding inside Tsuna for the second time. "If only you could see this…"

The two rested their foreheads together gazing into each other's eyes. There was still semen on Yamamoto's face, mainly on his right side. Yamamoto even had to close his right eye, as the mess was dangerously close to it.

"W-Why…?"

"It's so hot that's why," Yamamoto snickered. "All this cum… out of your ass…" He said almost dreamily, a rosy blush forming adorably on his face. Tsuna kissed him on the nose, and wiped off the cum that was on his partner's face gently.

"C-Can we clean ourselves up now…?" Tsuna murmured. Yamamoto licked Tsuna's neck once, before setting him down on his own two feet.

"Who said we were done?" Yamamoto said mischievously, his calloused hands rubbing his abdominals and groin areas.

"Boy?" Yamamoto's father howled, his voice dangerously close to the bathroom door.

The two adolescents froze. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, who looked back at him with strangely calm eyes.

"You alright in there?" Yamamoto's father asked, with a slightly concerned tone.

"Yes," Yamamoto said loudly.

There was an awkward pause and both teenagers dared not to breathe. Tsuna's heart was pounding with anxiety. Yamamoto smiled boldly at the boy; with eyes that seemed to say _don't worry_. Tsuna looked back at Yamamoto; with a face that said _we're so screwed_.

"Well… hurry up. You've been in there for a while…"

The young adolescents stood awkwardly in front of each other and waited for Yamamoto's father to leave. Even after they heard his footsteps leave the room, the boys still stood frozen on the spot, unsure what to do next.

"L-Let's get out of here…" Tsuna mumbled anxiously. Yamamoto gazed at Tsuna with disappointed but understanding eyes. Tsuna was about to leave, before Yamamoto placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hold up," Yamamoto started. "You stay and uhm… clean yourself up… more," he said, with an embarrassed smile, gesturing to younger boy's bottom.

"R-Right," Tsuna muttered. He touched his butt cheeks, feeling a familiar sticky substance. "…There's a lot."

"Sorry," Yamamoto chuckled, not sorry at all. The older male got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'll go down and see my dad."

"You think he knows…?"

Yamamoto shrugged. "Maybe."

Tsuna groaned, and Yamamoto laughed heartily. "Maa maa Tsuna, don't worry about it."

"H-How can I not worry about this?"

"Well," Yamamoto said, pausing to think. "I can always tell him that I've been practicing my baseball swings if he gets suspicious!"

"…Practicing baseball…in the shower?" Tsuna remarked pessimistically. "Hiee, we're so doomed!"

"Nah, we'll be fine," Yamamoto said with an optimistic smile. He then walked out of the bathroom, leaving Tsuna to 'clean' himself up.

Tsuna sighed, scratching his head with both of his hands in frustration. He then awkwardly wiped in between his butt cheeks with one of his hands. He looked at his hand which was covered in Yamamoto's man gravy.

Tsuna heard some people chattering downstairs and instantly recognized Yamamoto's cheerful voice. He then heard laughter, which strangely reassured the brunette.

After another few moments of washing himself up. He got out of the shower and wiped himself clean with a towel. He walked out of the bathroom and went to his bag to get a new change of clothes. A sudden, worrying thought came to the boy. What if Yamamoto's father saw Tsuna's bag? He'd be awfully suspicious… especially after all the noise they made in the bathroom together.

He gulped, shivering at the thought.

He put fresh clothes on and stuffed his old pjs, which were still inside the blanket fort, into his bag. Then he waited for Yamamoto's return.

Soon enough the black haired teenager returned with a cheeky smile and a flustered expression.

"So… what did your dad say?" Tsuna asked, unable to hide his anxiousness. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head modestly

"He uh… wants you to come down for breakfast." Yamamoto said, laughing nervously.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERS YAAAAAAAY! :D**

**So I decided to do something of a sequel after talking to_ MinaNaru_ and _The Flame of Tsuna_. They wanted to know what would happen if Yamamoto's dad discovered them or something and then this random idea of a story came up haha.**

**I actually did write in Yamamoto's dad walking in on them in one of my drafts but it was so weird and i couldnt think of a proper way to write them OTL I mean... i have no idea what a someone would do in that situation D:**

**Then I wrote Yamamoto's dad talking to Tsuna and Yamamoto about their 'adventures' but that was also super weird OTL.**

**So i settled with this. Sorry if i disappointed you m(_"_)m**

**I dont own any of these characters so... yea.**

**My next upload will probably be an angst oneshot, cuz i suck at angst and I need practice with it. You'll probably burn your eyes reading it BUT I WILL IMPROVE!**


End file.
